(Dis)Members Only
'(Dis)Members Only '''is the twelfth episode of Season 1. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis Bo and Dyson go undercover as a married power couple at a swank country club to help an old friend from Kenzi’s criminal past. At first they enjoy their taste of the good life – and the chance to play house. But soon the emotional pressure of the charade, and the increasing body count, push Dyson and Bo to a new level in their relationship...and prompts Dyson to give Trick an ultimatum. It’s time for them to tell Bo all they know about her origins once and for all. But before Dyson has a chance to come clean to Bo, an unexpected arrival drops by and tries to silence him for good. Plot Dyson and Hale are at The Dal planning Dyson's bear hunting weekend when Kenzi and Bo arrive. Bo and Dyson are "on" again, evident by their affectionate banter, with Bo suggesting that she and Dyson go away together. Kenzi and Hale, united in repugnance when the two begin to make out, bet $20 on how soon Bo and Dyson will be "off" again. Elsewhere, a distracted inept gardener is about to clip a leaf when a hand holding a large rock knocks him out. He recovers lying on the ground just as vines encircle his body while he screams. Sitting together in a bubble bath, Bo and Dyson are trying to pick where they're going to spend their weekend away when Kenzi interrupts them. She has a client consult waiting dowstairs. Neville is an old friend from Kenzi's street days and is looking for help finding his cousin, Thumper. He is familiar with Kenzi and refers to her by her street name, "Meow Meow". Thumper is an illegal immigrant working on the grounds of the Queensdale Country Club, where Neville works in the kitchen. He tells them that there is some "weird stuff" going on in the club. The country club goes out of its way to hire illegal immigrants and they had asked him if he had any friends and relatives that wanted to work under the table. He's concerned that the rich members are selling them into slavery or stealing their organs. He tells them about a "gossip queen" at the club, Blake Jorgenson, that would know where they could start looking around. To go undercover, Kenzi will pose as a member of kitchen staff, with Bo and Dyson posing as a married couple interested in membership. Dyson tells them he's on vacation and doesn't want to be involved, but Bo persuades him by reminding him of the time she saved Dyson when he was accused of murder. Bo and Dyson present themselves as "Mr. and Mrs. Thornwood" to Mitch, the country club manager. Bo uses her succubus touch to induce him into giving them a probationary membership. Kenzie, doing her part, poses as a Latina immigrant and gets initial job instructions from Amy, the head chef, who tells her not to screw up and not to be intimidated by the "nouveau riche" members. Bo and Dyson go to the tennis court ready to play, as a pretense to talk to Blake. Meeting poolside, she gives them the scoop on the "in crowd" of the country club, which includes Mitch and his wife Chloe hosting monthly after-hours, invite-only "scotch tasting" parties. Lucky for Bo and Dyson there's one that night. Kenzie is serving as a waitress and accidentally spills a drink on Chloe. Frustrated, Kenzie takes a breather and notices the groundskeeper hiding in the brush staring at her. Chef Amy informs Kenzie she's already had a complaint lodged against her and every strike goes in a file that Mitch keeps of every screw up by a staff member. Blake is jogging when Chloe pulls up next to her on a golf cart. She wants to chat about Blake's candidacy for the board of directors. Blake blows her off, telling her what plans she has for when she gets the seat on the board. Chloe follows Blake and attacks her with a golf club, knocking her down. As Chloe drives away, Blake is banded by vines that strangle her. In the kitchen, Kenzi knocks over some pans next to the sink and is startled by the groundskeeper, who tells her that she's in trouble and there may be nothing anyone can do to help her. She leaves quickly. At The Clubhouse, Bo and Dyson are making out on the couch when Kenzi arrives, complaining about public transportation, and reports that a bunch of illegal workers at the club have gone missing. Kenzi falls asleep while Dyson rubs her aching foot and Bo decides she and Dyson are going to crash the scotch tasting party. Hale arrives with information about the club members' finances increasing in wealth after joining the club. Kenzi volunteers to check Mitch's files while Bo and Dyson are at the party. Saskia drops by unexpectedly, wanting a "fresh start" with Bo, and asks her to come along for a night of partying. Bo declines coldly, telling her that she already has plans, and Saskia looks over at Dyson standing in the background. She is not pleased that Bo seems to be getting serious with him and refers to Dyson as a "Ken doll". She asks Bo if she's "going around with him" and if he's her "steady", and tells her that if so it would make Bo the "lamest succubus in history." After Saskia departs, Bo tells Dyson that she was an old client that she couldn't help. The scotch tasting party turns out to be a pool party. While Bo and Dyson are sharing a hot tub with Mitch and Chloe, Kenzi and Hale break into the director's office and go through the computer and files. They are startled by the appearance of the groundskeeper outside the door. While hiding under the desk Hale tries to put the moves on Kenzi but she slaps his hand away and tells him it's not a "sexy undercover moment." Out of the hot tub, Mitch and Chloe discuss how discreet they are as Chloe unties Bo's robe. They believe Bo is interested because of how she came on to Mitch during the membership interview, with her "husband" right next to her, and because they showed up at the party without an invitation. The pool party is actually a swingers party and Bo begins to struggle with the sexual tension around her. Dyson tells them that he has an early morning and it needs to be put off for another time. Bo and Dyson return to the Clubhouse. She's upset that he had them leave the party without getting more information and Dyson calls the way of going about it "sleazy". He reveals to Bo that he doesn't want to share her with anyone: "I don't want anyone else's hands on your body. I don't want anyone's mouth on yours." The two acknowledge that as a succubus it's not in her nature to be monogamous, but Bo responds that she is fighting her nature for him. Dyson told Bo that he was hers if she'd have him, and she replied that he'd been hers for a very long time. He responded that she "better be careful 'cause wolves mate for life." Bo then told Dyson that she was not making any promises and not asking for any in return, except for one: that they continue to talk as they just had and stay honest with each other; because the only chance they had of making it work is if there were no secrets between them. When she asked, "You promise?" Dyson answered, "No secrets. I promise." Afterwards, Dyson visits Trick at The Dal and tells him that he was done keeping secrets from Bo, and gave him an ultimatum: either Trick tells Bo everything that has been kept from her that night, or he will. The prosperity of the club membership has already affected Dyson: the next year's budget for his department came back with a 10% bump. While serving Bo and Dyson poolside, Kenzi tells them that Blake never checked out the day before and that her car was seen being driven by Mitch. Dyson tells Kenzi that the employees with three strikes are the ones that have disappeared. Upset by hearing this, she replies that she's "murder Fae bait" and as she walks away bumps into another server, making her drop some items she was carrying. The groundskeeper is seen standing at a fence, watching the goings-on. While walking around the property, Bo and Dyson find a $25,000 lottery ticket, see the groundskeeper run away and go after him. Looking around, they came across a closed container in the ground that when opened released the stench of remains. Dyson took a sample of the "stew" and a lab test returned the presence of not only human, but also some Fae DNA. Taking the direct approach, Bo and Dyson accost Mitch in his office. She sucks his chi to manipulate the truth out of him about the country club, but he doesn't know how it all works except that every member gets something out of it. Mitch was hand picked by the previous director to take charge and every member gets ahead in life in exchange for human sacrifices. The group gets together and pick a victim, such as a member of the staff, justifying their actions as a "benefit to society" because only the incompetent workers are killed and they're illegal immigrants that are "not even supposed to be here." It sounded like Dark Fae to Bo, and if so Dyson couldn't intervene, but a Fae rule had been broken when it revealed itself to humans. Dyson grabs Mitch and tells him his time is over and he won't remember the last five years of his life, while Bo heads off to find the mysterious Fae. Bo and Kenzi are at The Dal with Kenzi lamenting about how the unknown Fae was going to eat her, when Hale arrives with a container holding the sample of the remains. Trick takes a whiff and correctly guesses that the club members have been on the receiving end of good fortune. After Trick poured a little of the byproduct on a dry potted plant, it immediately sprung to life sprouting green leaves. Trick explained that they were dealing with a Land Wight, a nature Fae that lives in harmony with a piece of land. Land Wights are Shapeshifters and can become completely indistinguishable from their surroundings, flourishing in an organic environment, which is both its strength and its weakness. The Land Wight secretes digestive juice onto its victim to soften it up and then swallows the resulting mass. The product waste becomes fertilizer for the plants that live on the Land Wight's territory. Kenzi and Bo return to the country club to investigate, figuring out that the food, fertilized from the missing people is what is granting the wealth. They spot the groundskeeper hiding behind a bush. Kenzi heads for the kitchen to stop any more food from being served, while Bo chased after the groundskeeper. When she caught up with him he thought she was going to eat him and that she worked for the "monster". He told her that he'd been the groundskeeper for over 30 years and knew nothing natural grew so fast. Bo told him she was there undercover investigating the disappearance of the workers. When she asked who else would have a vested interest in the garden, Bo suddenly realized who that was. Back at the club, Kenzi runs into the kitchen and stops Amy from continuing to prepare food, telling her that the produce was dangerous to the staff. When Kenzi says to her "do you know what the hell these grew out of?" Amy replied, "I most certainly do." She grabbed Kenzi's arm, revealing herself as the Land Wight, encircling Kenzi with tightening vines, slowly strangling her. Bo sneaks in behind Amy, threatening her with pruning shears, to which Amy responded "No human talks to be like that and lives." Bo replied "Who's human?" and Amy, surprised at hearing this, remarked "So what's your problem, sister?" She told Bo that it was her land and the "creatures" she allowed to live on her plants had great lives — but she, too, had to eat. When Kenzi asked why she ate people, Amy replied that it was because they tasted "so damn good". If the humans didn't like the deal they should have never developed on her territory. Bo told Amy that what she was doing ended now and Amy released Kenzi. Turning to face Bo, Amy ridiculed trying to take her down. Any bruise, nick, or cut would grow back as if it never happened. Bo's weapon, however, was herbicide; and the groundskeeper along with other country club staff arrived with plant-killing chemicals and gardening tools. Bo left Amy for them to settle the score, while she and Kenzi left the club. Back at the Clubhouse, a mournful Neville wonders how Thumper's parents back home will survive without his earnings. Bo and Kenzi give him the $25,000 lottery ticket as a consolation. At The Dal, Trick lets Hale and Dyson know that since the Land Wight was killed by humans, no one suspected Bo's involvement. Hale added that no one from the Dark would come seeking revenge. In the meantime, Mitch was having his memory erased by the "drunk" in the holding cell next to him. As for the other club members, with the death of the Land Wight their prosperity was going to take a nosedive. Luckily, Dyson had barely touched the food there. Hale informed Dyson before leaving that he'd left him all the paperwork to do. As soon as he was out of earshot, Dyson asked Trick if he had talked to Bo, and Trick replied that it wasn't the right time. Dyson responded that for "something like this, there is never a right time." Dyson called Bo as he was leaving the tavern and told her that they had to talk, but he had to first go to the police station to close the case. She agreed to meet him there and bring him dinner. Saskia appeared at the station and walked up to Dyson. When he asked if he could help her, she responded that she was the one he'd been looking for. She pounced, grabbing Dyson by the neck with force, violently chi-sucking him, and exclaimed, "Now you know who I am? Say my name, bitch!" She wrapped her legs around him and forced him to penetrate her while drawing his chi. She asked him to say her name again and he answered, "Aife". Bo arrived and when Aife saw her she pushed Dyson away, and he fell on the floor, unconscious. When Bo turned to confront her, Saskia/Aife grabbed a chair, hit Bo with it, and said to her "A succubus letting a man own her ass? Not on my watch." Bo grabbed a broken piece of the chair and stabbed her. She said to Bo, "You know, you're really a hard friend to help", pulled out the stake from her side and walked out of the room. Dyson was struggling to breathe, and for the first time Bo transferred some of her own energy into someone else, reviving Dyson. As he recovered, he told Bo "I'm so sorry" and she responded, "It's okay. You're okay. You're okay." Songs and Music * ''Altered States ''by Musichouse / The Music People * ''Hoofhaus by Deep East Music / The Music People * How I Do It by Central Park * I Like To Party ''by Evren * ''Mandolinerry by Digital Vision Music / The Music People * Night Life by Focus Music / The Music People * New York Irish by Cavendish Music / The Music People * Outta Shape by Emilie Mover * Snake Charmer by The Mahones * Summer Chic by Artful Recorded Music / The Music People Trivia * When Bo transferred her chi into Dyson, its color was pink, not blue. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music